Nurse Ratched
|Birth = }} '''Nurse Ratched' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. She is an employee of Regina, and was hired to watch over Belle and eventually Sidney Glass and Zelena. Her desk is located in the mental ward, but she sometimes performs her duties on the upper levels of the hospital, wherever and whenever she's needed. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Regina walks through Storybrooke's hospital and punches a code into a machine on the wall, looking around and being discrete, noticing Moe French incapacitated on the same floor. Regina's code is accepted and she walks through the door marked, "''Exit". A nurse is sitting at a reception desk at a lower level of the hospital who meets Regina as she walks down the stairs, Regina pulls out a single red rose, the nurse takes it, "Pretty," she says. "Well, I know how hard you work," says Regina. "Has anyone been to see her?" the mayor asks. "No mam, not today... not ever," the nurse says. Regina walks away as the nurse sniffs the rose. Regina walks down the hall of the psychiatric ward she's in with a stern expression on her face, she turns a few corners and neatens herself up. She walks past a janitor and stops outside of a cell door. From within the cell, we see Regina open the hatch, giving her a view inside. Regina stares at the girl sitting in the corner of the cell and smiles, the girl looks at Regina and we see that it's none other than Belle, her Storybrooke counterpart. The queen and the princess continue to stare at one another through the cell door. }}As the hospital begins to become hectic, we are shown a presumable doctor holding a coffee cup walk through an exit after entering a code on the door. He walks down the stairs and gives the nurse sitting at the desk her tea. She thanks him before asking what all the commotion is upstairs and sipping her tea. He tells her that there's a sick boy who took a turn for the worse, she comments on how tragic this is and begins to ask if there is any hope for him when the tea sets in and she quickly passes out. Jefferson tells her that it's doubtful before taking her keys, grabbing a coat and continuing down the hall. He proceeds to free Belle from her cell as part of his revenge plan for Regina. 'Season 2' }} Belle is seen sitting in the hospital watching ''Exposé on the television when Ruby walks in and switches it off in order to talk to her friend, despite Belle not recognizing her after falling over the town line and forgetting her fairytale self. Ruby gives Belle a basket of her possessions, including a book which she thinks she might enjoy reading, telling her that she was a regular customer at Granny's Diner, where Ruby works. Belle doesn't seem to remember, but soon brings up the topic of magic, saying that she saw Mr. Gold heal her arm in an instant after she was shot by Hook. Ruby tries to deny this, but Belle exclaims that she knows what she saw, the former then addresses Belle by her name but she demands that Ruby stop calling her this, wondering why everybody keeps on doing so. Ruby continues to try and calm Belle down to the point where a nurse has to sedate her. Ruby asks the nurse how Belle's condition is and the nurse makes clear that this isn't the first time she's had to be sedated. }} Mr. Gold walks into Belle's room at the hospital only to see an empty bed, and he appears confused, before calling out for the nurse. The nurse soon rushes into the room. Rumple tells her that there was a patient there suffering from amnesia and asks where she is, and the nurse knows hat he means Belle, saying that she should still be at the hospital. "So where is she?!" Gold exclaims, and the nurse runs out of the room in order to look further into the matter. Annoyed and worried, Gold approaches the bed and discovers a matchbook for The Rabbit Hole, a club in the town, and he picks it up to inspect it. He later finds Belle in the club where she has been given the new identity of Lacey, via Regina. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} When Regina Mills learns that what she thought was her true love, Robin Hood's, wife, Marian, is in fact her thought-to-be deceased half-sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena, she and Emma Swan go on a road trip to rescue him, and also bring back Maleficent's daughter, Lily. After reunions are made, and Regina and Robin have time to discuss the situation, everyone drives back to New York. After reuniting Maleficent with her daughter, Regina takes Zelena to the Storybrooke General Hospital where she imprisons her in a cell in the mental ward. As the two converse, the Severe Nurse and janitor watch, each with shady expressions on their faces. 'Season 5' }} Emma Swan has become the Dark One, and Zelena is the key to getting to her, since she has vanished from the realm. Since Regina refuses to let Zelena work her magic, Hook and Henry go to break the Wicked Witch out their selves. The severe nurse is sat at her desk going through files when Henry enters with his large drink in tow. "Hey Nurse Ratched, is my mom here?" he begins to ask, but as he approaches he suddenly spills the contents of his cup all over her shirt. She screams and stands up, scolding the young man before ordering the nearby janitor to give her a little help. He makes his way stoically over to her and Hook watches from the doorway as Henry apologizes to the nurse. The janitor watches, uncaring, as the pirate casually slides by and removes a certain key from its hook with his own hook, and he is next seen opening up Zelena's cell. Hook's encounter with Zelena gets out of hand though, and she gets free with her magic in tow, ready to wreak havoc. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Zelena, locked back in her cell, joyfully receives a kick from her unborn child, just as Nurse Ratched arrives with her meal. Though in the mood for onion rings, Zelena is only permitted a plate of broccoli and a green-substanced drink. The severe nurse explains that she's udner strict orders from the Mayor to only give Zelena organically grown local produce. Annoyed, she sends the nurse away, with the meal, for she is not in the mood for the food Regina permits her. Emma soon arrives though, wishing to have a word with the Wicked Witch, who has since learned quite a bit of the darkened savior's evil-doing. Emma poofs herself and Zelena back into her own home where she provides the pregnant witch with a meal from Granny's Diner. She offers her a place at her side but Zelena declines and willingly retires to her cell. }} Zelena is happily reading ''Hansel and Gretel in her cell, right at the part where the witch throws Gretel in the oven, when she feels her baby stir. She assumes that means that it loves this book as much as its mother, but then it stirs again, harder and more painful. Zelena surmises that something's wrong, and then exclaims it for the severe nurse to hear. No one comes to help her, and so the Wicked Witch starts banging on the door of her cell, begging to be let out. When Ratched finally looks inside, shocked by what she sees, she immediately contacts Regina and Robin, who wonder what's wrong. Ratched tells them that it's a little hard to explain and that they should see for themselves, proceeding to open Zelena's cell door to reveal that she's suddenly nine months pregnant, and going into labor. Robin asks how this could have happened, for she's only two months pregnant, and Zelena tells him that it must have been dark magic. Regina wonders whose, and later realizes that it was Emma Swan's. }} The Wicked Witch bursts her way through Storybrooke General Hospital, walking right past the patient with a mop and towards Nurse Ratched, who emerges from her desk and exclaims that the Mayor told her explicitly not to let Zelena through. Zelena comments that she's just doing her job then, using a simple hand-wave to make the nurse collapse unconscious and adding that she's doing it appallingly, but she's doing it, so kudos to her. As she tries making her way further through the maternity ward, Regina tells her not to go so fast, and Zelena sarcastically greets the former Queen as "sister dear", thanking her for taking care of her bundle of joy while she was off being kidnapped, but she's come to take her back now, "Bye." Regina wishes her insincere luck with that, watching as her sister discovers that her newborn daughter, "Baby Hood", is missing from her cot. She later takes Zelena to meet her daughter, hoping it will help her redeem. 'Season 6' }} With Mr. Hyde now locked up in the hospital basement, Regina and the Charmings decide to pay him a little visit in order to learn from him how the Mayor's now separate evil half, the Evil Queen, was able to survive having her heart crushed. The Charmings question if Regina's plan is really going to work, with Regina having just been handed something important by Nurse Ratched, which is covered by a sheet. Regina then assures Snow and David that, compared to the cup of noodles Nurse Ratched serves, her lasagna is fit for a king, then pulling back the sheet and revealing that that's what it is - one of her lasagnas intended as a bribe to loosen Hyde's tongue. However, when the cell is opened, they are shocked to discover that the Queen got there first and already pampered information out of him, meaning he's no longer in the mood to be bribed. Later, the Queen returns and busts Hyde out of his cell. }} Due to something going on with his Author power, Henry enters into a mysterious trance where he begins etching undecipherable symbols onto a piece of paper, before passing out. In order to understand why his abilities appear to have gone haywire, Regina decides to visit the previous Author - Isaac Heller - for answers, and, due to him having tried to kill everyone a while back, he of course resides in one of the cells beneath the hospital. Upon entering the basement and requesting to see him, Regina is told by Nurse Ratched that she doesn't think Isaac has ever had visitors, and Regina is less than shocked by this. His cell is then opened, and they are forced to adhere to some outrageous demands of his - including his freedom - if he is to explain what's happening to Henry. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 601 31.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters